Archive:Team - 600/Smite UW
This Dual monk build using a 600 monk and smiter can do both Normal Mode and Hard Mode in The Underworld. It is capable of clearing the Labyrinth,Forgotten Vale Team Composition / 600 Monk / Smiter Monk 600 Monk Attributes and Skills name="600 monk" prof=monk/mesmer protec=12+2 divine=12+1+1 inspiration=3of absorptionbondspiritbreakerof resolveoptionalaurabond/build *Option 1: Arcane Echo will allow for killing of coldfires, terrorwebs, and mindblades more easily. Requires head piece with Divine Favor 1+3 so spell breaker can be chained indefinitely. *Option 2: Additional damage skill to speed up the killing if not planning on proceeding to planes/pools: Radiation Field, Pain Inverter, or Sympathetic Visage to drain enemy energy. This is not an extensive list, the options are too many to list here. *Option 3: for running on normal mode take a warrior secondary and Frenzy to induce higher damage from enemies that would not otherwise trigger spirit bond. Equipment *Lowest Level AL(such as starter armor) on all armor pieces. *Head piece with +1 divine favor and rune of minor divine favor. *Head piece with +1 divine favor and rune of superior divine favor. *Chest, hands, legs, and feet : rune of major protection prayers, rune of superior vigor, 2 runes of vitae. *All 5 armor pieces equipped with Survivor Insignias. *One hand weapon with 20% longer enchantment mod and +5 energy inscription. *Any protection or divine favor offhand with +45hp (while enchanted) mod. *High energy staff with 20% enchantment mod. *Using this exact gear you will have 806hp (with weapon/focus set) thus reaching 53 damage from holy wraith. If using other gear try to maintain at least 800hp to ensure maximum damage output and have 14 protection prayers to reach 7 seconds on Shield of Absorption. General Usage *Equip +4 divine favor head piece and Cast Blessed Aura and Essence Bond and maintain them. *Switch back to +2 divine favor headpiece. *Receive enchantments from your smiter. *Energy should be near full before engaging enemies. *Before entering into battle cast Protective Spirit, Mantra of Resolve (MoR needed for any group containing bladed aataxe or grasping darkness, Spell Breaker, and Shield of Absorption *Cast Spirit Bond once you run up to the enemies. *Maintain Protective Spirit at all times while engaged. *Right before SoA ends cast Spirit Bond, followed by SoA and Spirit Bond again. Chamber and Labyrinth *Take the quest "clear the chamber" from the lost soul. *After killing all the enemies in chamber the doors will open. Proceed to clear the enemies up to the terrorwebs in the Labyrinth. *When facing terrorwebs, maintain Spell Breaker as much as possible. While Spell Breaker is on you, only use SoA as their attacks will not trigger Spirit Bond or Protective Spirit. When Spell Breaker is about to run out be sure to cast and maintain Spirit Bond and Protective Spirit in addition to SoA until you are able to recast Spell Breaker. *After killing the 3 terrorwebs the Reaper of the Labyrinth will pop. Take only the quest "Restoring Grenth's Monuments." This will spawn 3 terrorwebs at all the monuments throughout the UW. *Video of clearing the chamber: Chamber - Labyrinth The forgotten Vale *Head through the basement towards The forgotten vale. There are loads of pop ups on the way to the monument in vale so take it slow if unfamiliar with the area. *While facing Mindblades if Spell Breaker has run out cast Mantra of Resolve and maintain Spirit Bond. *Video of the path to Reaper in Forgotten vale: Labyrinth - Vale Ice Wastes *When facing Smite Crawlers there is no need to use spell breaker unless a nightmare pops while fighting. Maintaining Shield of Absorption works fine, as long as you cast Spirit Bond right before and right after refreshing Shield of Absorption. Also maintain Protective Spirit al the time. *When facing Coldfires, you do not need to maintain Spell Breaker. This is because there will trigger Spirit Bond, and there normal attacks do not. Then, of course, you need to maintain Protective Spirit as well. Shield of Absorption can be used to, but is not necessary. Though you might get interrupted by Mealstorm. Using Mantra of Resolve here isn't advisable, as you might get energy problems then. Maintaining Spell Breaker is also an option. Then you can simply use Shield of Absorption as well. There attacks does not trigger Spirit Bond, neither in NM as in HM, because they do to little damage. They should be dead before you though. *If you are fighting Coldfires AND a group of Smite Crawlers you will need to maintain Spell Breaker and Spirit Bond and Protective Spirit and Shield of Absorption. Spell Breaker is then used to prevent the interrupts from Maelstorm. *If a group of Smite Crawlers spawns behind or near a group of stationary Coldfires use a longbow to pull them away. *kill all the Smite Crawlers in Ice Wastes and then pop the Reaper of the Ice Wastes by killing the Terrorweb Dryders. *Teleport back to the Labyrinth. Twin Serpent Mountains *Only head through mountains if you are going to chaos planes and pools. There is no reason to farm in the mountains as the enemies there do not drop ecto's aside from one or two patrolling skeletons. *When facing Charged Blackness wait until they exhaust themselves. Wait for them to kill themselves. They do use knock down so be careful to time your spells in between them using shock. Maintain Spell Breaker as much as possible. *When facing Obsidian Behemoths only use Protective Spirit and Spirit Bond.(Remember to cycle shooting them with staff to interrupt Healing Spring for a faster kill) *Using any personal consumable that increases your attack speed will allow you to interrupt Healing Spring more effectively. Chaos Planes *When facing a group of Wailing Lords and Banished Dream Riders cast Spell Breaker, Protective Spirit, and Shield of Absorption before engaging. Use Spirit Bond once you run in. *Upon killing any of the stationary Banished Dream Riders a group of Mindblade Spectres will spawn. If you are not chaining Spell Breaker with Arcane Echo, it can not be done any more, as you won't do enough damage to the mindblades. There will be 3 waves of enemies, each wave growing in numbers. *Upon killing any of the stationary Banished Dream Riders a group of Mindblade Spectres that spawn after each Banished Dream Rider is killed. *While facing Mindblade Spectres if Spell Breaker has run out cast Mantra of Resolve and maintain Spirit Bond. *Do not engage the Terrorweb Dryders surrounding the planes monument until after you have killed the Banished Dream Riders and all the Mindblade Spectres for that area. Usage specific to Arcane Echo variant *When facing Coldfires or Terrorweb Dryders equip +4 divine favor head piece. Cast Arcane Echo followed by Spell Breaker before engaging. Maintain only Shield of Absorption while Spell Breaker is up. When Spell Breaker's recharge is just passing the lower right corner of it's icon cast the echoed Spell Breaker. This should cover you until the original Spell Breaker is recharged again. If Spell Breaker appears as though it will run out before it is completely recharged cast Protective Spirit and Spirit Bond until it is ready. Auto attack with staff to speed up killing. *When facing Mindblade Spectres equip your staff for higher energy. Cast Protective Spirit followed by Arcane Echo followed by Spell Breaker before engaging. Maintain SoA and Spirit Bond while engaged. Cast the echoed Spell Breaker when the original Spell Breaker's recharge is just passing the lower right corner of it's icon. Notes *Once Spell Breaker has ended when facing Coldfires they may use Maelstorm. Maintain Mantra of Resolve to prevent interruption and move out of the Maelstrom to prevent further energy loss. *If you see a huge mob, try to pull some of them. The 600 Monk can only endure 10 attacks over 60dmg in 2 seconds. If they extend over 10 attacks, then use Shield of Absorption and it will be fine. When using Shield of Absorption, cast Spirit Bond before use and then directly after. *Be aware that Bladed Attaxes and Grasping Darknesses can interrupt. Grasping Darknesses also use Fear Me! which drains energy. *If you see a Nightmare(pops from ground)(Out of Battle) and it strips your enchantments, immediately activate Protective Spirit and Spirit Bond. Then get out your Divine Favor or Protective Prayers wand/staff and keep firing until it dies. *Try to engage Skeletons of Dhuum with other enemies as their skills do not trigger spirit bond, but there normal attacks mostly do in HM. *If planning on heading to chaos planes and pools using the arcane echo variant will greatly increase survivability and quickness of completing these areas. Smiter Monk Attributes and Skills name="smiter monk" prof=monk smitin=12+1+3 protec=12+1+3 wrathof judgmentUral's HammerRebirthblessingspiritbondretribution/build Equipment *Head piece with +1 protection prayers and rune of superior protection prayers. *Head piece with +1 smiting prayers and rune of superior smiting prayers. *Head piece with +1 divine favor and rune of superior divine favor. *Radiant insignias. *Weapon with 20% enchanting for SOJ. *Vampiric weapon to keep hp below 50% for BUH. Usage *Equip +4 protection head piece. Cast Vital Blessing on the 600 monk. *Equip +4 smiting head piece. Cast Retribution and spam Holy Wrath and Shield of Judgment on 600 monk. *Cast Balthazar's Spirit and Essence Bond on the 600 monk. *And one more thing be careful and don't break 600 agro... cast SoJ and HW and get back and when you got both skills recharged do the same... Variant prof=Mo/N blo=3 smi=12 pro=12Wrathof JudgmentRitualRebirthBlessingSpiritRetributionBond/build *Head piece with +1 protection prayers and rune of superior protection prayers. *Head piece with +1 smiting prayers and rune of superior smiting prayers. *Switch Head Gear as previously stated to buff the enchantments. *Weapon with 20% enchanting for SOJ. *Use Blood Ritual on the 600 if requested, or after you resurrect him with rebirth to speed up the enchantment process. *Stay out of aggro at all times when not casting Holy Wrath or Shield of Judgment. *Do not walk anywhere the 600 monk has not already been due to pop ups throughout UW. Notes *The Smiter role can be ran on a hero, disable all of the hero's skills and manually cast the enchantments upon starting. Keep flagged out of range. If you can body block properly, the hero can be kept in casting range to speed up the process. Quests Unwanted Guests *Clear all of the labyrinth and to the Reaper in the forgotten Vale. *Take quest from Reaper in the labyrinth and teleport back to Vale. *Killing the keeper of souls will kill all of the Terrorwebs and Vengeful Aataxe linked to it. *There are 6 keepers of souls Escort of Souls *Clear the labyrinth and to the Reaper in the forgotten vale. *Have smiter take quest from Reaper of the labyrinth once 600 monk is at the bottom of the stairs to basement. *There are 3 large groups of Mindblades that spawn with the quest. *Any of the souls dying will result in getting kicked from UW. *Personal consumable that increases run speed is recommended. See Also *Build:Team - 600/Smite FoW Team - 600/Smite